


A Fine Engagement

by csichick_2



Series: RP Fics [11]
Category: Law & Order, Rent - Larson
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie tells Mike she's engaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Engagement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



> Still RP based. Still ecaracap's fault.

Mike is reading the transcript of a deposition when Connie comes barging into his office and practically shoves her hand right into his face. "Roger proposed!" she exclaims.

Once Mike is able to get his bearings, he sees the pearl ring on her left ring finger and grins as he moves to the other side of his desk to hug her. "I'm so happy for you."

Connie grins as she hugs Mike back. "And you're of course going to be my best man."

Mike gives her a look. "Usually it's the groom that has a best man."

"Oh please," Connie replies, "Roger and I made out in front of that asshole, then he started living with me, and then we went on our first date. Why start doing things 'properly' now?"

"Fair enough," Mike concedes. "I'm assuming that Mark will be Roger's best man."

"Well obviously," Connie says with a mischievous glint in her eye. "And if you ever get around to putting a ring on it, we'll just reverse the roles."

Mike rolls his eyes. "Just because Mark and I don't operate at warp speed like the two of you, doesn't mean we're not going to get there. It's a good thing Jack has a girlfriend or you'd literally be the only one in a dress at both weddings."

Connie bites her lip nervously. "Do you think Jack would agree to walk me down the aisle?"

"I think he'd be insulted if you didn't ask him," Mike reassures her. "Just because he's on good terms with Rebecca doesn't mean he doesn't still think of you as a daughter."

"You probably think I'm silly for worrying, don't you?"

"Not at all. Have you set a date yet?"

Connie shakes her head. "Not even we work that fast. I want it to be either before I'm showing or after the baby is born though."

"Before the baby will be will probably be less stressful," Mike suggests. "And you're not pregnant yet, so there's plenty of time to plan."

Connie lets out an unelegant snort. "We're not planning the royal wedding here. It'll just be me and Roger - obviously - you and Mark, Jack and Dayna, Anita, Lupo, Bernard, Green, and Roger's friends, and hopefully my sister and her family. And I would suggest committing Dayna's name to your memory since I don't think she'd appreciate being called Jack's hot, young girlfriend to her face."

"I'm not that much of an ogre," Mike protests.

"Well I never know with you," Connie says with a smirk. "There was that time you had me question a witness because one of the jurors had the hots for me."

"Oh for goodness sakes, that was six years ago," Mike says, shaking his head. "And I've done plenty of groveling since."

"Well every now and I then I feel it's necessary to put you in your place and remind you," Connie says, still smirking.

“You are trouble,” Mike says, fighting a smile. “Roger’s got his hands full with you.”

“Yet he’s still willing to be stuck with me for the rest of our lives.” Connie pauses, her mood shifting. “well, his life anyway.”

“Don’t Connie,” Mike says softly. “Roger’s healthy and he’ll be around for along time.”

“You can’t know that,” Connie protests. “Your ex…”

“That was a different time. AZT was barely on the market and he was already pretty sick. The treatment’s a lot better than they used to be and Roger’s undetectable viral load is proof of that.”

Connie bites her lip. “But what if that was a fluke? What if it’s gone way up with the next tests?”

“It’s been two months, right?” Mike asks.

Connie nods. “At six months, the risk of him transmitting the virus goes way down.”

“So you’ve said,” Mike says quickly before Connie can go into detail about how that means she and Roger will finally be able to have sex.

“I’ve been trying to not get my hopes up just in case…”

“But you can’t seem to help it?”

Connie nods. “I do enjoy what we get up to in the bedroom, but a dildo just isn’t the same, you know.”

Mike makes a face. “How many times do I have to tell you I don’t need details.”

Connie smirks, her mood improving. “Clearly not enough.”

Mike shakes his head. “Like I said, trouble. Now go tell Jack about your engagement before he finds out some other way.”


End file.
